


Chances Are You Find Me

by shk_1991



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Abortion, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Mpreg, Omega Peter Parker, Sick Character, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shk_1991/pseuds/shk_1991
Summary: “Excuse me what did you just say?”The doctor looked surprised by Tony’s words “As said we have to get rid of the fetus so that Peter can start chemo treatments right away” Tony just wanted to die right there, he knew Peter would when he woke up to find out that the baby was gone.“But…”“There’s no other way… it’s our only chance to save Peter” Tony dried his eyes with the back of his hand, he couldn’t lose Peter.(This is a rewrite of my own story "Chances Are")
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 114





	1. Fairytale To Nightmare

...

1 year ago

…

“Wow – Pepper posted our wedding picture on Instagram on Starkindustriesofficial – we got 13.781 likes”

Tony looked over at Peter sitting in their limo beside him looking through his phone “Are you seriously on Instagram on our wedding day?” Peter chuckled a little and looked up at Tony, he put the phone away “Sorry, I just needed to know what all the fuzz was about”

Tony smiled softly at Peter “You’re forgiven” Peter leaned up connecting their lips in a loving kiss, Tony kept kissing Peter holding him tight against him “I don’t think we have done it in a limo jet” Peter chuckled a little letting his alpha kiss down his neck “Tony, our hotel is only five minutes away”

“We’re not going to stay at the hotel”

Peter pulled away from his alpha “Excuse me?” Tony smirked at his husband “You heard me” Peter looked confused but Tony just shook his head “It’s a surprise, we got 45 minutes until we get there, which means we have plenty of time to enjoy this limo”

Peter shook his head while smiling “You horny old man” Tony nodded fast pulling Peter on top of him letting the young omega feel how hard he was for him “But you decided to marry this horny old man – times ticking – 44 minutes to go”

Peter, of course, gave in to his alpha needs – he loved him – he would do anything for him.

..

“Tony….” 

Tony looked at his husband who stood with an open mouth staring at his surprise “Welcome home” Peter looked at Tony “You bought me a house?” Tony smiled softly at Peter “I bought US a house” Peter nodded slowly, Tony could clearly see it was a lot to handle.

“Wanna go inside?”

Peter nodded again, he was out of words. Tony put his hand out which Peter took letting Tony drag him inside. The house was perfect all their stuff had already been moved there.

It had a big kitchen, a big living room, three bathrooms, a lab for Tony to work in, a bedroom and…

“What’s this room for?”

Tony smiled softly at Peter’s question Peter smiled back at his husband. No words were needed for this one.

They had talked about how important it was for both of them to have kids at some point. This room was definitely for the baby to come. Now that they stood there it all became so real.

Peter walked up close to his alpha “Where is the bedroom again?” Tony smirked at his omega and pointed down the hall, Peter hurriedly made his way there with Tony right behind him.

Peter let Tony attack him to the bed with kisses, it didn’t take long for the both of them to be out of their suits. The second Tony was about to enter his husband Peter softly whispered…

“Please, breed me alpha, give me your child”

Tony had never felt so turned on by Peter’s words and soon found himself deep inside his omega filling him with everything he got.

…

..

Six months ago

..

…

Peter came into the kitchen where Tony was doing some work on his laptop. Tony could see Peter was sad but also mad, he dropped jet another pregnancy test with a negative result in front of him, he didn’t say anything but just walked past Tony out the door.

Tony sighed, he closed the lap top-down and made his way after Peter. He found him sitting in the grass near their house crying softly “Honey…”

“WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME!”

He almost yelled which surprised Tony and made him jump a little “Nothing’s wrong with you baby” Peter looked up at Tony tears streaming down his cheeks “Are you kidding me? We have tried for a baby for six months now! And nothing… nothing!”

Tony dropped down to Peter’s level, he took Peter into his embrace which Peter tried to fight off in the first place “Don’t fight me Peter” Peter gave in sobbing softly into Tony’s embrace “I’m sorry for letting you down” Tony looked down shocked at his omega “You’re not letting me down – not at all! It just takes some time for us, nothing more… I promise you, Peter… we’ll be blessed with a baby… I’m not giving up on us… promise me you won’t give up either?”

Peter slowly nodded relaxing a bit into Tony’s embrace “I promise” 

…

..

Two months ago

..

…

Tony ran into their house searching only for Peter “PETER! Pepper told me to come home right away! Are you okay!!! Where are you!?! PETER!”

Peter stood in their kitchen he was flushed from crying “Tony…” Tony noticed Peter holding something in his hand a pink stick came into view “Peter…”

“It’s positive…”

Tony walked fast over to Peter taking the pregnancy test from his hand, he was right there was a little pink plus on it. “Is this the first one you have taken?” Tony asks softly, he feels like all air has been kicked out of his lungs, they had never made it to one positive pregnancy test – this was big.

Peter shook his head and took Tony’s hand pulling him against one of their bathrooms, 10 sticks were lying beside each other on the bathtub showing the same little plus. They just stood there looking at them without saying a word.

“We’re going to be parents”

Tony said the words with tears who had started to fall down his cheeks Peter nodded fast “Yeah, we’re pregnant” Tony didn’t know what got over him that second but he picked Peter up and began to swing him around.

This was the happiest day of his life! 

…

..

1 week ago

..

…

“How about this one?”

Peter looked over at his mate holding a little blue teddy bear “Tony, we don’t even know if it’s a boy or a girl jet” Tony looked at the bear “But it’s cute” Peter chuckled a little while making his way to look at strollers.

He found one which he liked and tried to push it around for a bit. Tony just looked at him doing so loving the glow of his pregnant mate. Peter turned seeing his mate smile at him “What?”

Tony smiled back at him “You walking with a stroller, it just took my breath away” Peter nodded “I can’t wait to walk around with him/her” Tony walked up behind him “Me neither” he kissed his neck as a sweet gesture to his mating mark “I love you”

Peter turned in his arms and looked into his eyes “I love you too” he kissed Tony with all his love and they just stood there enjoying life.

“Uhm… Sorry, but my colleague told me you needed help with a stroller?”

Tony stopped kissing Peter suddenly seeing a saleslady standing beside them “Yeah, right, sorry – we would like to order one of these” the lady named Sam smiled at them “Perfect, if you just come with me we will fill some papers and…”

“Excuse me but could I use your restroom?”

Sam looked at Peter who asked the question and nodded “Of course, you just turn right when you reach the diaper aisle and then there’s a big sign” Peter smiled softly at her and made his way while Tony followed Sam to fill the papers.

...

...

“HELP!”

…

“A YOUNG MAN JUST FAINTED IN THE RESTROOM!”

…

“CALL AN AMBULANCE!”

…

…

..

Two days ago

..

…

“Mr. Stark, I’m sorry to inform you that Peter has cancer”

Tony didn’t hear much after those words were spoken. He hadn’t eaten or been sleeping the last couple of days after Peter fainted. He had just stayed by Peter’s side waiting for the love of his life to wake up.

“… we have to operate now if we…”

“Excuse me what did you just say?”

The doctor looked surprised by Tony’s words “As said we have to get rid of the fetus so that Peter can start chemo treatments right away” Tony just wanted to die right there, he knew Peter would when he woke up to find out that the baby was gone.

“But…”

“There’s no other way… it’s our only chance to save Peter” Tony dried his eyes with the back of his hand, he couldn’t lose Peter.

The doctor handed him the paperwork which he looked over, he would be the one giving permission for this to happen since he’s Peter alpha. He took a deep breath and signed it.

Even though it broke him apart…

…

..

.


	2. I Own You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 <3 
> 
> I know it's dark but - it will turn out for the better later on

The surgery had gone as planned…

Tony was by Peter's side when he woke up, it broke him to see his omega’s expression the second he opened his eyes, he knew that Peter would know right away that the baby was gone, that’s an omega thing.

He had tried to tell Peter about their situation but Peter didn’t want to listen, he just cried his eyes out hysterically. Nurses came into the room and wanted to give him something to relax on, Tony denied it. Peter needed to get out with his frustrations.

…

A day later they were meeting up with Peter’s doctor…

“The fetus had begun to grow outside the uterus… You’ll be a little sore after the surgery but everything went as it should…. We have decided that you should take a couple of days to rest and then return to the hospital Monday for your first treatments…”

“What if I don’t want the chemo?”

Tony looked shocked over at Peter, Peter didn’t look at him at all “What?” Peter didn’t even look at him when he spooks he kept his stare at the doctor in front of him who replied: “Excuse me?”

Peter sighed and looked down “You just told me you found a rare cancer cell in my blood, which is a type A, to me, it sounds like I don’t have a chance against it, so what if I deny the chemo – how much time do I have left?”

Tony didn’t know what got over him and said with a high voice “PETER!” Peter looked surprised up at his mate, Peter had red shot eyes from all the crying. Tony regretted the second he locked eyes with him that he had raised his voice “I’m sorry, I just… we’re going to get th…”

“YOU JUST KILLED OUR BABY TONY!”

Peter surprised both Tony and the doctor about that yelling outburst, tears were streaming down his face “YOU DON’T HAVE A SAY IN ANY OF THIS! YOU KILLED IT!”

Tony hadn’t eaten or been sleeping in almost a week, so his outburst didn’t come as a surprise to him but he regretted it the moment he yelled it out loud “ACTUALLY I DO! I’M YOUR ALPHA! I OWN YOU!”

Peter searched Tony’s face for a second and then smacked Tony across his face with a big slam “FUCK YOU!”

They kept arguing in front of the doctor who suddenly said in a high voice “SIX MONTHS!” Peter and Tony stopped and looked at him saying at the same time “WHAT?”

The doctor sighed “If you don’t do the chemotherapy, you’ll only have six months left to live…”

…

It had taken a lot of convincing to get Peter to agree to come home with him and not stay with his aunt May, but here they were… sitting in the car in front of their house…

“Wanna go inside?”

Peter just sat starring at the house and shook his head “I’m not ready jet…” Tony nodded and then silence fell over them once again. “Peter, you need to understand…”

“Please don’t Tony… I can’t do this right now…”

“Peter, we need to talk…”

Peter suddenly looked at Tony with a hurtful gaze “Okay fine - what is it that you want to say oh so badly big alpha” Tony was hurt by that “I told you I’m sorry for…”

“For what? You know I always loved that you made it seem like we were equal partners, I never felt like just an omega to you – but today when hell broke loose, you used your alpha card! I just can’t forgive you for that”

Tony felt like he was being punched in his stomach by those words, Tony tried to reach out for Peter but Peter moved away from his touch “Don’t fucking touch me! I hate you!”

After that Tony didn’t know what to say and before he could figure out anything to say Peter stormed out the car…

…

Later that afternoon Tony found himself in the kitchen looking out the window, he tried to make sense of all that had happened to them over the last couple of months. Nothing really made sense anymore.

How could everything turn from pure happiness to a big black hole in such a short time?

He could feel his phone buzz in his pocket, he brought it up and looked at the caller id - he denied the call right away, he couldn’t handle the press right now. He wasn’t ready to tell anyone the horrible news.

Tony stood still for a second, he found himself listening in on Peter sobbing upstairs, he had locked himself in their bedroom. Tony wanted to run upstairs and just hold him but he knew Peter would push him away. Tony let a hand move over his face and felt wetness, tears were streaming down his face and he hadn’t even noticed.

He looked over at one of the shelves and that made him fall to his knees…

...

…

“What are you doing on the floor?”

Tony didn’t know how long he had been sitting there but it was definitely late evening. Peter stood in the doorway looking at him. Tony tried to get back on his feet but felt so powerless after a lot of effort he finally found himself standing again “I don’t know…”

Peter looked away from Tony, he crossed his arms to protect himself “We need to eat something…” Tony was a little surprised by Peter talking to him “Yeah, sure – what would you like to eat?” Peter shook his head “I don’t know…”

Tony looked into the fridge but then remembered that their plan had been to go food shopping after buying the stroller before all of this had happened, he closed the fridge again “Take out? Pizza?”

…

Dinner was awkwardly silent, they both just stared at the family pizza between them, they were sitting in the living room on the couch.

“Peter…”

“Tony…”

They looked surprised at each other and said at the same time “You first” Tony shook his head fast “No – You first Peter”

Peter took a deep breath before he began to talk “I’m sorry for hitting you and yelling at you” Tony shook his head “I deserved it” Peter shook his head as well “No, you really didn’t…” Tony found Peter too understanding and wanted to stop him but Peter continued…

“When I woke up after surgery I was out of it, of course, I was, we fought so hard for this baby and… I felt like I failed you… When the news broke about cancer I just wanted to jump out the building and die… I didn’t feel like fighting anything because it felt like nothing mattered anymore…”

Tony felt tears in his eyes, Peter continued “When I came home and stormed upstairs… I needed time for myself… but then… I suddenly needed you… and I was so mad at you for signing those papers… but you did it because you didn’t want to lose me and after thinking it all over I understood why you did it… I would have done the same if it was the other way around…”

Tony began softly sobbing which made Peter pushed himself forward to finally hold his alpha close “I don’t hate you, Tony, I love you… I always have… and always will”

…

Later on Peter and Tony found themselves still in the living room but they were now lying beside each other. “Did you bring the papers home about Monday’s treatments?”

Tony nodded “Of course I did” Peter looked at his alpha “Maybe we should read it over together before you sign it” Tony nodded fast again “Before we sign it”

And that was when Peter sends him a small smile “Please kiss me” Tony moved forward slowly and connected their lips in a sweet kiss, Peter kissed him back and held him as close as he could still a little sore from surgery.

…


	3. Our News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 <3

Saturday

…

“So… that’s our new situation…”

Tony looked from Steve to Bucky, from Pepper to Happy, from Ned to May to finally look over at his mate who tried to be strong about all of this.

They had decided to tell their best friends and family about their situation, even though it was hard to talk about. They needed all the support they could get.

Bucky suddenly moved forward turning all his attention to Peter “I’m so sorry for your loss, I don’t know a braver omega than you – you will beat this cancers ass I sure of it” he went for a hug which Peter happily agreed to “Thank you” Tony stood beside the two omegas and smiled softly at the love Bucky was giving Peter.

Himself jumped a little when a hand suddenly rested on his shoulder, he looked to his right to find Steve “If there is anything we can do for you, please, just say the word” Tony nodded as a thank you while his other side was attacked with a hug from Pepper.

She had tears in her eyes “I’m so sorry Tony” Tony pulled Pepper into a tighter hug and let himself relax into it. Peter smiled softly at that, Tony and Pepper had been through a lot over the years - but they were still best friends.

Ned suddenly spoke out of the blue “So… When does the treatment start?” Peter sighed a little “Monday morning” May put a hand on his back as support “Which is good, the earlier the better” Peter smiled softly at his aunt “Yeah, you’re probably right”

…

“It was nice having everyone over”

Tony nodded, he was doing the dishes while Peter was sitting at the counter “It really was, I’m happy all of this is out” Peter nodded again “Me too” He stood from sitting making his way over to Tony when he suddenly noticed the picture of their baby on the shelves.

“I miss our little x”

Tony turned seeing Peter with his arms crossed looking at the sonogram picture, he sighed “I do too” Peter dried his eyes when he felt tears starting to form “You know I always thought it would turn out to be a little boy”

Tony smiled a little, Peter was the bravest omega he had ever met and he loved him so damn much for that “Yeah, me too actually” Peter looked over at Tony smiling back softly but with red wet eyes, they were still red from the many days of crying they had just been through.

“Would you like to name him?”

Tony went over and pulled Peter into his side “Do you already have a name in mind?” Peter nodded against his alpha “Benjamin” Tony leaned down leaving a soft kiss to Peter’s head “I love that name – Benjamin Stark” 

And with that Peter broke down again, Tony held him and he knew this was going to be another long night.

…

..

Sunday (night)

..

…

Tony didn’t sleep at all he stayed awake looking over his mate. He actually hadn’t been sleeping for over a week now because when he did, he had nightmares which he didn’t want to relive.

“I can’t sleep when you’re staring at me like that”

Tony was a little shocked by Peter suddenly speaking “Oh, sorry I didn’t mean too” Peter opened his eyes and looked at his alpha “Don’t be sorry, are you okay?” Tony nodded, he didn’t want Peter to be worried about him “I’m fine, just couldn’t sleep”

“You haven’t been for a couple of days now…” Tony shook his head “I have, I ju…” Peter took his hand “Don’t lie Tony” Tony looked at their hands and sighed “It’s nothing you should worry about, beside you need your sleep… It’s a big day tomorrow an…”

“Tony…” Peter sat up a little in bed, he had gotten a lot more strength since they came home Thursday evening “it’s okay, I noticed you the other night… you have nightmares too” Tony sighed but decided to just nod.

Peter looked into Tony’s eyes “Wanna talk about it?” Tony shook his head “I’m not really in the mood – maybe some other time” Peter suddenly flushed which Tony was a little surprised by “Peter?”

Peter flushed even redder “Sorry, it’s just… I actually just dreamed about you being in the “mood”” Tony was shocked once again “Peter…” Peter held a hand to his forehead like a shy virgin “Sorry, it just jumped out…”

Tony pulled his hand away looking into his omega’s eyes “You dreamt about us having sex?” Peter smiled softly which made Tony’s stomach turn in happiness he loved seeing his omega smile “Yup”

Tony smiled at that “Please remember to invite me the next time you have dreams like that” Tony chuckled a little but immediately stopped when…

“Would you like too?”

Tony looked into Peter’s eyes “What?” Peter put a hand up against his alpha’s chest “I asked if you would like to have sex with me?” Tony was really surprised by this “But… You know I always want to have sex with you but… Peter, you have just been in surgery an…”

Peter shook his head “I don’t know what will happen after tomorrow, chemo can do a lot of things to a person… Please, Tony…” Tony tried to keep himself steady but Peter’s hand on his body didn’t help him “I don’t want to hurt you…”

Peter leaned up and kissed his alpha, when he pulled back he stayed close to his face “I know and I know you won’t because I trust you to stop when I tell you too” Tony nodded against Peter’s forehead “I love you” Peter smiled softly “I love you more…”

…

They made love that night

…

Tony took care of his omega, he made sure every inch of him was loved but of course stopped when Peter needed him too.

…

After their lovemaking they cuddled together in the big bed, Tony holding Peter tight and then sleep took over them.

That night neither of them had any nightmares.


	4. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 <3

[ ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/1f/46/0e/1f460e1e8c491803d6f18266ed10abb3.jpg)

”So, there you go – you just have to sit here for a couple of hours. Please tell us if there’s anything we can do if you need water or…”

Peter smiled at the nurse “I’m fine, thank you” The nurse smiled softly back at him “Did the doctor tell you about the symptoms that can come after this?” Peter nodded “They gave me a whole list – I’m well prepared”

The nurse looked over at Tony who was sitting beside Peter “Anything for you?” Tony looked up at her and shook his head “Thank you though” and with that, she made her way over to the next chemo patient.

“You don’t have to stay you know…”

Tony looked surprised at Peter “What do you mean?” Peter smiled softly “You could go to work – I’m just going to sit here and you already brought the Ipad so that I can watch Netflix and stuff” Tony shook his head “I want to be here with you – as support”

Peter took Tony’s hand with the one hand he wasn’t hooked up to the machine with “I know you support me, but I can’t handle you staring at me like that for two hours straight – I love you Tony – but you need to get some air”

Tony sighed deeply “Let me stay a little longer – then I’ll take a walk and come back?” Peter knew he wasn’t going to win more than that by now so he agreed to it “That’s a start”

…

“Peter kicked you out of his chemo session?”

Tony sighed, he had called Pepper and asked if she could meet up with him in the park near the hospital “He did, but in some weird way after thinking it over I understand him if it were me I would have done the same”.

Pepper put a hand on his shoulder “You’re just worried about him, it’s his first session and it’s all so new. I’m kind of impressed how you two are holding up after everything you have been through” Tony looked at her “I don’t think we actually reached the point where we understand all of this is happening jet. Peter is such a brave young omega who takes this like a champ”

Pepper suddenly chuckled a little “I still remember the day you introduced us to him, so shy, so vulnerable – I didn’t see the match back then – but after getting to know him and see what kind of person he was – I couldn’t find a better match for you”

Tony smiled at that “I’m lucky he broke into my office that day – otherwise I would never have met him”

…

..

FLASHBACK – 5 years ago

..

…

“Please tell me that was the last meeting of the day”

Happy looked back at Tony through his back mirror “I’m sorry Sir, you have to make an appearance at a fundraiser thing tonight”

Tony rolled his eyes and held a hand against his forehead, all he wanted to do was call it a night “Oh right, I remember that now”

Happy looked once again at him and then back at the road, he was worried “Maybe you could ask Pepper if she would go instead?” Tony shook his head “It’s fine – she’s busy at the moment, handling everything else you know”

Pepper and Tony had just broken off their engagement a month ago, the first years together had been great but then everything changed when she entered the company. He didn’t feel the same attraction to her and she, of course, noticed right away.

They decided to split but still stay friends - it was hard after everything that had happened. Tony, of course, told her to say in the company but found it hard being around her every day. So he tried his best to stay out of her way as much as possible.

The car parked in front of Stark Industries and Tony sighed again, he looked up at the building - his building. “I’ll pick you up at 8?” Happy suddenly spoke Tony looked at him and send him a nod “Thank you Happy”.

…

“Home sweet home”

Tony had just walked into his apartment letting himself drop down on the couch, he would just let him have a moment before he had to go take a shower. He sighed trying to get himself to relax, the business had been crazy over the last couple of months and ending the relationship with Pepper in the process didn’t make it any easier.

He slumped back into the couches pillows and looked over to his worksh… the door… it was… open?

He never left the door to the workshop open…

Tony slowly moved himself to stand from the couch, making sure not to make a sound and just listened, it couldn’t be Pepper? She would never go down there by herself.

Suddenly something made a big noise and a voice said “shit!” Tony felt his eyes get bigger “What the…” He made his way down to his workshop quickly. At first, he couldn’t see anyone but then he noticed his newest project on the ground with a person hovering over it…

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!”

[ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f4/73/92/f47392433258782a700af6a8e3be703e.gif)

The person stood up quickly turning around showing himself with his hands in the air “OMG! I’m so sorry! Oh my god, you’re Mr. Stark! Oh my god! I didn’t mean to ruin anything!”

The kid kept on babbling and just by the way he was standing Tony could see he wasn’t a threat at all “Okay… Okay… PLEASE stop talking! You’re giving me a headache” and by those words, the kid stopped talking…

Tony walked closer to the project and the kid, he first looked at the project, that for sure was gone… he then looked up into a couple of deep brown eyes…

…

[ ](https://pics.me.me/worlds-change-when-eyes-meet-d-j-40398036.png)

…

Tony found himself staring at the kid and hurriedly looked somewhere else “Uhm, so… kid… how old are you? And what are you doing here? How did you even get here?”

The kid seemed disappointed to lose the eye contact but shook his head while crossing his arms “My name is Peter, I’m 21 years old… and I’m with my College class visiting your company – I got lost”

Tony wanted to chuckle so badly at this “Arh, yes that was today… But Peter, I was told the visiting of the company would be held on the 3rd floor – and you see my private apartment is on the 47rd floor…”

Peter blushed deeply red “Oh… yeah… I ” Tony crossed his arms “I guess I have to call the police” 

“NO! Please don’t do that Mr. Stark… I’m sorry, I just… You’re my big idol and I just… When we got here everyone walked out on the 3rd floor and… I don’t know what I was thinking but suddenly I was on my way all the way up here and…”

“Enough – and thanks for reminding me – how did you get up here?” Peter blushed even redder “I… Hacked your codes…” Tony looked surprised at him “Okay – I guess there’s a first for everything”

“Please don’t call the cops”

Tony was conflicted, he was just a young kid but decided to test him a little “And why shouldn’t I? You broke into my apartment…” Peter looked at him and then back at the project lying on the floor “I could… I don’t know… help you rebuild that”

[ ](https://thumbs.gfycat.com/MenacingReadyChinesecrocodilelizard-size_restricted.gif)

Tony again looked at Peter “And what… you’re suddenly a technical genius now?” Peter nodded fast which made Tony laugh “Seriously kid… I don’t think…”

“I brought my CV and some info about me…” Peter suddenly pulled up a file of a bag back near him and put it out in front of him… Tony looked at the file and back at Peter “So… you broke into my apartment and my private workshop… ruined a big project of mine and are now trying to give me a file about you and don’t you even dare to say it was just in there…”

Peter blushed and was about to put the file back into his bag pack… but then Tony grabbed it “I’ll look at it… just, please… leave now…” Peter then shot Tony a big smile “Thank you, Mr. Stark… I’ll leave right now…”

He then pulled his bag pack on and headed out the door leaving Tony to look like a fool...

“What the fuck just happened here…”


	5. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3 Please enjoy <3

_”Receive the Lord’s blessing…”_

_…_

_”WHAT THE FUCK – NO!”_

_…_

_“The Lord bless you and watch over you”_

_…_

_“PETER!”_

_…_

_“The Lord make his face shine upon you, and be gracious to you”_

_…_

_“YOU’RE NOT DEAD!”_

_…_

_“The Lord look kindly on you and give you peace; in the Name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit – Amen”_

_…_

_“NOOOOOOO!”_

__

_…_

_.._

.

“TONY! WAKE UP! TONY!”

Tony woke up to Peter shaking him, he looked horrified “Please Tony wake up!” Tony pulled Peter into him in a tight hug “I’m awake – god – I’m awake!”

Peter held Tony tight against him “Tony, we need to talk about these nightmares that you’re having, they’re freaking me out” Tony shook his head “Peter, it’s…”

“Don’t you dare say it’s nothing!”

Tony pulled away from Peter looking into his eyes “I can’t - please just, let it go, it’ll get better, I promise” Peter shook his head, he looked down at his hands “I just want to help you” Tony sighed “I know Peter and I love you for that”

Peter looked up into Tony’s eyes “Love you too, please promise to tell me if it gets worse, okay?” Tony nodded and smiled softly at his omega in front of him “I promise”

They sat in silence for a while until Peter stood from the bed putting his hand out for Tony to take “Let’s take a shower, it will relax the both of us” Tony nodded and took Peter’s hand.

…

Five weeks passed by quickly, Peter went to his chemotherapy sessions, he was a fighter and Tony was proud of how well he was holding up. Peter was a lot more tired than usual but that was normal.

Tony’s dreams kept coming back, the same scenario, so sleep wasn’t a friend of his at the moment.

…

Steve had received a text from Peter asking him if he would join him for a treatment session at the hospital, he said yes of course, but he wondered why. Peter and he was friends but Bucky and Peter were way closer.

When the day arrived he met Peter outside the hospital, seeing the effect the chemo had on Peter made Steve take a deep breath before saying “Hi you! You look great!” Peter had lost weight and his skin color had changed to a little more grey tone.

Peter sent him a small smile and rolled his eyes at him “Don’t lie to me, I know I look like hell” When Peter reached Steve, Steve pull him into a hug “I meant it” Peter hugged Steve back “Liar”

…

When Peter was hooked up to a machine the silence hit them both, Steve didn’t know what to say and Peter was quite as well.

“So how is everything with you and Bucky?”

Steve smiled at Peter’s question “We’re fine, you know Bucky actually asked me to tell you that he misses you” Peter smiled at that “I miss him too, I just have had a…” Steve nodded and answered fast “Don’t worry, he knows that he just wanted to let you know”

Peter nodded and suddenly asked “Steve, would you do me a favor? If I asked nicely?” Steve nodded fast again “You already know the answer to that question”

Peter smiled again “Would you maybe take Tony out for a beer or something? He walks around at home staring at me like I’m already dead, and he’s having nightmares he won’t talk to me about. I know how close you two are, maybe he’ll tell you”

Steve nodded “Of course, no problem” Peter sighed in relief “Thank you…” Steve shook his head “Don’t thank me, you know I’ll do anything for you guys” Peter smiled at him and Steve smiled back.

…

“Two beers, thank you”

It took a lot to get Tony out of the house, but here they were, at a bar, far away from home. Tony had actually only agreed to this because Steve had brought Bucky to stay with Peter while they were out.

“Steve, I’m not really in the mood for this” Steve pushed Tony’s shoulder lightly “It’s not a request, it’s an order – now drink up – we’re going to talk about things that need a lot of alcohol”

…

“Popcorn?”

Peter looked up at Bucky, they were sitting in the Livingroom trying to figure out what movie to watch, he shook his head “I’m not really hungry” Bucky dumped down beside him “You have to eat something, it’s an order from Tony”

Peter rolled his eyes and chuckled “I already eat half a sandwich – I’ll eat something later I’m just too nausea to keep anything down at the moment” Bucky sighed “Just please tell me if you want anything” Peter nodded “Thank you, but if you want some please go ahead”

Bucky nodded and made his way against their kitchen “It’s actually pretty funny, I have cravings for salty food all the time and I eat like…”

Silence hit both of them, Peter looked against the kitchen but no sound was made from there, he decided to walk into the kitchen as well to find Bucky standing in shock.

Peter smiled softly at him “Have you and Steve been trying… you know?” Bucky shook his head fast “No… we haven’t even talked about that jet…” Peter put a hand out for Bucky “Let’s test it…” Bucky shook his head “I don’t know, I…” Peter smiled at him, he could see Bucky was out of it “Don’t panic – it’s going to be just fine”

…

“Peter told me about the nightmares…”

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes taking a sip of his beer before answering “Of course he has, I knew the second he wanted to meet up with you that he was going to put you up to this” Steve grabbed his third beer taking a sip as well “Tell me about them”

Tony looked at Steve and then out into nothing, it took a second but then…

“It’s the same nightmare, every night… I find myself standing in a church, full of people who we know and love and the next thing I see is an open casket where…”

Tony takes the beer taking a big sip before continuing…

“Peter is lying in it… he’s… he’s dead… the priest keeps saying the thing you know… the sentence they always say at a funeral and I try to stop it… but I can’t…”

Steve put a hand to Tony’s shoulder “It’s important to talk about Tony, it’s important to get it out, otherwise it will keep coming” Tony looked at Steve and nodded “I just don’t want to tell Peter about them, because he has so much more to worry about”

Steve sighed “I’m pretty sure you worry him more when you’re not telling him about this” Tony looked at Steve “Who made you so fucking smart…” Steve winked at him and took another sip from his beer”

…

“So – what now…”

Peter smiled at Bucky “Now we wait…” Bucky looked at the stick lying on the bathtub like it was a bomb, Peter put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder “Would it be that bad if you were… you know…”

Bucky didn’t move his stare from the stick “I don’t know… I just... It's a lot to handle” They sat in silence until the alarm biped, Bucky almost jumped up from sitting on the toilet by the sound “I can’t look at it… I can’t…”

Peter walked over and looked at it, he took it and gave it to Bucky. Bucky looked at Peter who softly smiled at him and then looked at the test.

...

..


	6. Peter...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3 Please leave comments and kudos <3

”I’m…. I’m pregnant…”

Peter send Bucky a smile even though he felt like something had stabbed him ”Congratulations” Bucky looked from the pregnancy test in his hand back to Peter, he looked like he was going to be sick “Peter, I don’t know what to say…”

Peter felt a little conflicted by those words, he wasn’t able to have a baby himself at the moment but he should be happy for his best friend so he held his smile on “What do you mean? We should celebrate or something – it’s such a…”

“Peter, stop it – I know this is your big dream, and it was taking away from you – please just… stop smiling at me” Peter sighed “Please Bucky” Bucky shook his head “I could see the hurt in your eyes when it turned positive, I know you’re trying to be happy for me but let’s be real here… I know you hate me for this”

Peter took a deep breath “Bucky, I won’t lie to you, I’m really jealous of you and your options right now but I don’t hate you, how could I ever? You’re my best friend and I love you - Bucky – You’re pregnant! You’re having a baby! We always talked about this and it’s happening right now! I can’t think of anyone else being better parents than you two – Steve will be so happy when he hears this – so please, Bucky let’s celebrate – I need something to celebrate at the moment”

Bucky had tears in his eyes by now, he dried them off quickly and suddenly a soft smile appeared “Oh god, I’m having a baby…” Peter nodded fast “You really are – now let’s go downstairs and celebrate – popcorn or whatever you want”

Bucky nodded “Okay, but just… one thing first…” Peter looked confused at Bucky “What?” Bucky smiled at Peter “I want you to be godfather for this child – please say you will” Peter rushed in to hug Bucky “It would be such an honor!”

…

“Where do you want him?”

Peter looked at his drunk alpha hanging from Steve’s shoulder, he looked back to Steve holding him and pointed to the couch “Guess you had fun?” Steve nodded dumping Tony off onto the couch, softly, of course, Tony was already sound asleep.

Steve looked directly at Peter “He’s going to be just fine – don’t worry about him” Peter smiled softly at Steve “Thank you” Steve chuckled “Don’t thank me, we had fun – I actually missed hanging out with him so I’ll gladly do it again soon”

Bucky came out of the kitchen “Thought I heard voices, hi you” Bucky moved over to Steve kissing his cheek “Had fun?”

Peter pointed at his now snoring alpha “Does that answer your question?” Bucky held a hand up to his mouth stopping himself from laughing “Oh my god – how much did you have to drink?”

Steve chuckled again holding his omega closer “You really don’t want to know – so you two had fun?” Peter and Bucky looked at each other and send each other a wink both saying at the same time “Yup – as always”

…

“Thank you for a lovely evening”

Peter and Bucky hugged first “Thank you for this, and please call me tomorrow about – you know” Bucky winked at him when he pulled back and let Steve hug Peter goodbye as well. When they turned to leave out the door Peter heard Steve ask Bucky “What was that about?”

Peter closed the door and chuckled by that, he was so happy for them. He let himself have a moment before he decided to join his sleeping alpha on the couch. He needed Tony’s scent to relax him tonight.

…

Tony woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon he stretched and found himself lying on the couch in the living room. He was surprised at first about that but then remembered last night.

He made his way into the kitchen finding his omega making blueberry pancakes – he didn’t deserve him. “Morning love” Peter looked up from turning pancakes on a pan, he send him a soft smile “Morning – please sit – I made coffee as well – you want some?” 

Tony nodded and sat as he was told it gave him time to admire Peter, the table before him was filled with so much food which he loved “Thank you” Peter smiled at him making the last of it before joining him at the table “Now please eat” and Tony did while Peter looked over him – he took small bites of his breakfast himself.

After breakfast Peter told Tony he was going out for a run, Tony was happy to hear that, Peter had been running before all of this had been happening to them – it was good to see some energy coming from him.

While Peter was out Tony made his way back onto the couch needing a little more sleep after last night’s events.

…

A buzzing annoying sound woke him up only a couple of hours later, Tony just wanted to sleep some more but the caller didn’t give up that easy.

“Hello…”

“I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!”

Tony woke right that second and looked at the caller id, yup, it was Steve “WHAT!” Steve laughed happily “I know! I can’t believe it!” Tony pulled himself together “Congratulations Steve! I’m so happy for you! When did you find out?”

Steve was silent for a second “Peter didn’t tell you?” Tony was now the silent one for a second “What do you mean?” Steve took a deep breath “Bucky and he found out about it last night while we were out… I thought maybe he had told you to be honest”

When Steve spoke those words Peter came in through the door back from his run, Tony noticed right away his red eyes “I have to come back to you – okay, thanks”

Tony put the phone down “Peter…” Peter just smiled fakely at him “What? Who was that?” Tony stood from sitting on the couch “That was Steve – telling me that they are expecting…”

Peter looked anywhere put at Tony “Oh yeah, it’s amazing right” Tony nodded and walked up closer to Peter “Why didn’t you tell me?” Peter kept his gaze somewhere else “Because I wanted Steve to tell you…”

Tony put a hand through his hair feeling really frustrated “Will you stop that…” Peter now looked at Tony “Stop what?” Tony crossed his arms “Peter…”

“OKAY! FINE! I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to be after me about my feelings about this and so on! I’m so fucking tired of people living their lives and… for fuck sakes Tony – we’re stuck! The moment I found out he was pregnant I just… I wanted to scream… okay…”

Tony looked him over “Peter…” Peter shook his head and moved past him “I’m taking a shower” Tony didn’t stop him, in some way he understood why Peter hadn’t told him.

…

Peter was crying softly in the shower trying to hide his sobs but it didn’t work very well. He soon found himself being held from behind and knew that it was his alpha, he let himself be held.

“We’re not stuck – we’ll get there - we'll have our baby - I promise”

Peter turned seeing his alpha fully clothed now wet from the shower, it made him smile a little through his tears “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you” Tony shook his head and leaned down kissing him softly “I love you”

“I love you too”


	7. A Bumby Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3 Please leave comments and kudos <3

A couple of days later Peter woke up finding no Tony beside him, he stretched for a second taking the daylight in which where shining through the bedroom window.

He didn’t want to rush anything today, he wanted to stay in bed and not go anywhere toda…

“Wake up sleepy head!”

He didn’t even get to think that thought through before Tony stood in the doorway into the bedroom carrying breakfast “Hungry?” Peter smiled softly at his alpha but shook his head “I’m not really – sorry”

Tony walked over to the bed putting the breakfast tray down beside Peter “I made pancakes – just the way you like it” Peter could feel how excited Tony was about something and he was pretty damn sure it wasn’t about the pancakes.

“Okay – what’s going on?”

“What do you mean?”

Peter rolled his eyes while crossing his arms “You’re up to something” Tony shook his head fast which only made it more clearly to Peter that he was “No – not up to anything”

Peter sighed deeply “You know how much I hate surprises! Please – don’t do this to me!” Tony chuckled at that “I promise you – this will be a good one” Peter searched Tony’s eyes “Please just tell me an…”

Tony put a hand up stopping Peter from saying another word – he then looked down at his watch and back to Peter

“Okay, we have to be there in a couple of hours – so please eat a pancake and get some clothes on” Peter was about to object but Tony leaned forward and kissed him before turning around making his way out the door.

…

“Where are we going?”

They had been driving for an hour and Peter had tried every move in the book to get information out of Tony, but he didn’t give in.

“We’ll be there in a couple of minutes”

Peter sighed looking out the window he caught his reflection in the car mirror and hurriedly looked away again. He had lost weight and he didn’t like the view of himself anymore.

Tony noticed Peter’s reaction “Hey – what was that about?” Peter looked at Tony and shook his head “Nothing? What do you mean?”

Tony could tell Peter being really down but he was trying to hide it for him “Peter, you remember what you promised me right? If we don’t communicate we have to start seeing a therapist a…”

“I lost weight again – and I look awful – happy now!”

Tony sighed, he had noticed Peter losing weight, he had even contacted the doctor behind Peter back asking what to do – but the doctor just told him that it was a very normal reaction to the chemotherapy.

“I don’t think you look awful”

Peter didn’t look at Tony, he just looked straight out “Please don’t lie to me – I have noticed you pulling away from me the last couple of days” Tony looked surprised over at Peter while turning the car off the road for a second, he couldn’t handle this and drive at the same time.

He took a deep breath before answering “I haven’t…” Peter nodded while crossing his arms once again “And I understand – who would be with someone like me – who would want to date or even to be married to some corps like me”

Tony put a hand to his forehead, he knew that this wasn’t Peter’s fault, chemo was tricking with every emotion in his body “Baby – I love you – Please don’t take this…”

“You haven’t even made a move on me since chemo started… it’s been the longest time since we have sex a…”

“PLEASE STOP! Peter – I love you so much – but please – don’t ever think that I don’t want you because all I want to do is make love to you. I want to – okay – I just wanted to let you get used to the treatments you’re getting before talking about things like that ok – and it hasn’t been like you have made a move on me eit…”

With that Peter pushed himself over at Tony kissing him hard and soon Peter was on top of him craving what he had needed for so long.

Tony soon found his omega on top of him riding him like there was no tomorrow, this was Peter’s time and he enjoyed every minute of it.

…

“So….”

“Yup….”

“That was new…”

Peter chuckled for the first time in a long time, Tony enjoyed the sound softly kissing Peter’s neck and up to his mouth.

Peter was still sitting on top of Tony “I missed the feeling of your knot inside of me” Tony smirked at Peter “I missed knotting you” Peter leaned down connecting their lips once again.

Tony hadn’t meant to knot Peter, but it had been so long and so tempting so he wasn’t surprised when Peter suddenly yelped out in surprise from being overly filled out by him.

“You know we’re going to be late now, right?” Tony sighed and nodded “I knew you would do something to ruin my surprise, but I believe they can wait for another minute or two” Peter chuckled again “They kind of have too”

Peter kissed Tony again “You know what…” Tony kissed him back “No - What?” Peter smirked at him “This riding position… We’re doing it again soon…”

…

“So here they are…”

Peter and Tony had apologized for being late and a nice lady had shown them into the living room where a bundle of puppies was playing around.

Peter gasped “OH MY GOD! They’re so cute!” The lady smiled softly at him and pointed at a little puppy playing around with a little dog toy “That’s yours”

Peter looked from the lady back to Tony, Tony was smirking at him “Go say hello to our new family member – it’s a little girl – you get to name her”

Peter moved slowly against the puppy who forgot all about the dog toy turning its attention to Peter. Peter brought it up to him holding it close, he was already teary.

“Hello little one”

The lady smiled at them seeing the contact they were making were already strong “What would you like to name her?”

Tony smiled at them “Yes Peter, it’s up to you”

Peter looked from the puppy and back at them

“Meet Tessa”


	8. Wade Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos <3

“NO!”

“YES!”

“Peter, I said no”

Peter held Tessa close to him “But she’s not ready to sleep all alone – remember she’s used to cuddling up with her brothers and sisters”

Tony sighed deeply he was standing in the bathroom door brushing his teeth while looking over at Peter lying in bed with Tessa who was cuddling close to him.

Today had been amazing, Tony’s plan had worked out perfectly and they hadn’t talked or thought about Peter’s sickness all day. They went out to eat in a park with Tessa and after that, they went to a pet store to buy all the things they needed.

This was just what they needed – a little getaway.

“If we let her stay the night in our bed – Believe me she’ll never use the expensive dog bed we bought today – and when she gets bigger it will be me who will sleep in it instead of her”

Peter smirked at Tony “Well it’s good we bought that dog bed a size larger than she’s going to get, it’ll fit you just fine” Tony rolled his eyes at him and walked back into the bathroom to spit out the rest of the toothpaste.

When Tony got back he noticed Peter cuddling closer with the puppy looking too cute for anyone to handle “That’s not fair” he moved over to the bed and joined them under the covers.

“Thank you for today Tony”

Tony smiled softly at Peter “You’re welcome – It was worth every minute off planning seeing you face glow up like that” Tessa yawned cutely which made Peter cuddle her closer.

“She’s our little baby” Tony smiled at that “She really is” Peter looked up at him quickly with even bigger eyes this time “So she can stay” Tony chuckled at that “You know I can’t say no to a face like that”

…

A couple of days later Peter was back at the hospital, once again he had made Tony go to work because Tony hadn’t gotten any better to keep him company while sitting by the machine.

He was bored out of his mind when suddenly…

“Are you done reading that?” 

A male sitting by one of the other machines asked while pointing at a magazine lying beside him on a chair. Peter hadn’t seen him before but smiled politely looking at the magazine before answering “It’s not mine, it was here when I got here – I don’t even know wh…”

“It’s a magazine about World War 2 – I read 100 times already but what to do – I always forget to bring something to pass the time with”

Peter smiled at the male handing over the magazine “Me too, I’m Peter” the male took the magazine smiling back at him “Nice to meet you Peter – I’m Wade – Wade Wilson”

…

It had been a tuff day at Stark Industries so Tony looked forward to picking up Peter and get home to relax and just be the two of them.

When he walked into the hospital he heard Peter’s laugh from afar, walking into the room where the machines were he found Peter talking to another patient. They looked like they were having a good time even though nurses were unhooking them from their machines. 

“Hi”

Peter looked over at Tony “Hi you, Wade this is Tony, my husband – Tony this is Wade, we met today” Tony smiled politely at Wade “Nice to meet you” Wade smiled back “Nice to meet you too – So Peter, next Monday - you’ll bring that game you talked about and I’ll bring some comic books”

Peter nodded “That’s a deal” Peter stood walking over to his alpha giving him a quick kiss. He waved at Wade before leaving with Tony.

…

“A BOY! Show me again”

Bucky chuckled, he loved how Peter was so over the moon about this pregnancy even in his situation “Okay okay” He brought back his phone showing the new photo-taking from their last check-up at the doctors.

“He’s so beautiful – it’s not a surprise of course because look at you guys – this one will seriously break a lot of hearts” Bucky chuckled at that comment “You can’t see anything else besides the shape of the baby” Peter chuckled back “And it’s a lovely shape” 

It’s had been some time since they had hung out and Peter enjoyed it very much “Thought about names jet?” Bucky shook his head “We found out it was a boy yesterday – which Steve is over the moon happy about – But were not ready for the name jet – it’ll be a feeling”

“You can always call him Tony”

Tony and Steve entered the living room where Peter and Bucky were sitting, Bucky pulled his tongue at him “As that’ll ever happen” Steve dropped down beside Bucky laying a hand on Bucky’s belly.

Tony sat down beside Peter putting his arm around him as support he knew deep down Peter was giving all his positive energy out even though it hurt like hell.

…

Next Monday Peter went to the hospital packed up with fun activates for him and Wade – he was happy about meeting someone like him who was in the same situation as he was.

But after an hour of Wade not showing up he got a little confused, didn’t he say Monday?

A nurse walked by and Peter called after her, she walked over at him with a soft smile “Anything you need?” Peter shook his head quickly “No – I just… I meet someone last time I was here – a guy named Wade – we were supposed to meet up today”

The nurse smiled went down quickly “Wade Wilson?” 

Peter nodded worriedly “Yes”

The nurse put a hand on Peter’s shoulder “I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this but… Wade passed away over the weekend”

…


End file.
